battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Training
Training bug Currently there is a bug that when you reset your stats, you will have less training points than you had invested. It has happened to me twice. YuriKaslov 18:25, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :I've noticed this too. I'm guessing it's because the servers get overloaded with people playing and such. If you go into a game, earn some points, and it saves your stats upon exiting, your points will be returned if you recycle them again. Its the only workaround I've found that works. Was really pissed when I thought I lost 7 unlock points until I tried again and they came back. 03:39, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ::That doesn't work for me. YuriKaslov 04:13, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Really? Hmm... maybe I've just been lucky. Keep trying at it though. 04:24, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Merge? Should we combine it with the Specialization page? I mean names aside they are basically the same. -- 01:54, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :Last time I played this game they were very different. Sure, the end-result is the same, but so are, say, field upgrades and some equipment. There's an entire subsystem for it that doesn't exist in any other game. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:16, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :I just mean merge this page with the main spec page. They are essentially the same as specs. -- 04:22, January 12, 2014 (UTC) ::And I mean "no", because they're not the same even if they are "essentially" the same. You could say that about a lot of things. The Strela or Stinger, or the GP-25/30 and M203/M320 for instance. They're just reskins of one-another. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:32, January 12, 2014 (UTC) ::I do not mean combine this training option with this Spec as they are different. The article itself says/said that they were similar except that they are not gained by rank etc. Training options - offer special bonuses once obtained. Specs - off special bonuses once obtained. How do you feel they are different? -- 04:42, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :::The method in which they are gained is different. Firstly, there are multiple ranks of some training options. Secondly, they are gained via a set of points which you can distribute. They are permanently locked-in once you get them (you cannot reassign without spending money). They also are much more specialized than specs (irony, I know). There are unique ones for each of the kits, which isn't the case with specs. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:51, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Theyre are in fact Specs specific to classes (more over in 2142, BC2, BF4) and specs, in bf3 at least, have two ranks. -- 04:55, January 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::The levels in BF3 are just squad variants, not really different levels with different effects. ::::And you are correct about the class-specific ones, but what I meant was that there aren't generalized training options, the last time I checked. There's a set for assault, a set for engie, et cetera, but none that go for all of them. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 05:04, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Mmmm. I just don't see really how different they are. Just because you buy them and they're not generalised doesn't make their function different. In 2142 for instance Specs are specific to the NetBat and only add HUD elements while in BF3 they add major bonuses like extra ammo, etc. Those are different but they function the same -- 05:18, January 12, 2014 (UTC)